


Hidden Fantasies

by Cloud_15_Yankira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Eating, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Multi, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), top matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_15_Yankira/pseuds/Cloud_15_Yankira
Summary: Keith accidentally sends Matt a dick pic meant for Lance. Lance gets mad at him for it, so to make it up to him Keith asks Lance what his sexual fantasy was and he would make sure to fulfill it.





	Hidden Fantasies

"Damn it" 

Keith was sitting on his bed, his hands clutching at his own hair. He had been a bit in the heat for the past few hours with Lance being busy helping the others move Shiro and Curtis in together. He wanted to help, but Shiro had said there would only be enough room for so many people; he just wanted Lance to feel needed. His mind had wandered into the gutter and here he was half naked on his bed, his phone next to the pillow. On the screen was a text message and a picture of his own dick. Why did he think it was a good idea to send his boyfriend some naughty pictures now of all times, when his mind was completely off the rails and not thinking straight? Because of his stupidity, he had ignorantly sent the picture to the wrong person. He tried contacting Pidge to help out and delete the picture from her brother's phone before he saw it, but she refused, saying it was his fault and she didn't want to see a picture of his dick. He understood, but he didn't want Matt's view of him to be ruined. He already thought he was attractive, little did Pidge know, despite himself being Lance's boyfriend. He knew he wouldn't cheat on him, never, he loved Lance too much to do that to him no matter how attractive he found another man. He still thought Lance was more.

"God-- fucking damn it!!" Keith shouted again, taking his hands from his hair and slamming them into fists against the bed, perhaps thinking it would do anything besides aid in letting his boiling rage at himself pour out physically. It didn't help. It didn't help the fact that he still sent one of his friends a picture of his bare dick by mistake with intention of sending It to his boyfriend who was off helping his brother move. There was so much stress running through his mind that he felt as If he would melt any second. He had to at least explain himself to Matt and Lance so that he would at least be deemed honest to them.

[Oh my fucking god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to send that to you!! Fuck!]

"Great now it just sounds like I'm desperate. I'm just telling the truth. What I should be worrying about is his reaction," Keith whispered to himself, pulling his boxers back over his waist as he waited for the other to text back. He heard footsteps coming down the hall to his dorm room and panicked, pulling his black skinny jeans on as fast as he could without damaging them or himself in any way (because believe it or not, it has happened before. Not one of his proudest moments.) 

Just then, a response came in from Matt, Keith scrambled to grab his phone and held it to his face to read the words on the screen. His eyes drew themselves away from the picture above.

[Hey dude, don't worry, it happens.]

"He's surprisingly really chill.."

[It was meant for Lance, wasn't it? I sent it to him for you.]

Keith's eyes widened.

[WHAT  
NO  
MATT WHY???]

[What? It doesn't hurt anything?]

[Yes, it does!  
If he finds out I sent It to you, he'll be pissed!]

[I'm sure he won't, it was an accident.  
And besides, there's nothing you should be embarrassed about, it's a very nice dick]

[Um...  
What?]

[Yeah, it's bigger than expected and it has a nice shape to it. Probably the type you would see on a porn model]

[Okay okay please stop describing my dick, it's weird, especially coming from you]

[Aw, why? Do I make you uncomfortable?]

[No, that's not it...]

The footsteps were growing louder and then finally-- the click of the lock on the dorm room door snapped, and the door slid open all of a sudden. Keith wanted to look away, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the door and the familiar frame standing there, phone in his left hand. The normally sagging shoulders of his boyfriend were now held forward, broadly and his stance wide, right hand balled into a tight fist. There was no doubt that he knew about the picture already (obviously. It was Matt's fault for passing it on without Keith's permission, and It was Keith's fault for sending it in the first place.)

"Heyy Lance.." Keith said softly, sitting on the bed innocently, his hands in his lap and his phone balanced on his knee. Lance didn't say anything, stomping toward the bed and sitting down next to Keith. Keith looked away with an ashamed look, trying to think of something to say that could possibly help the situation, but nothing came to mind immediately other than just straight-up apologizing to him.

"Look, Lance...I know you're upset with me.."

"Upset?" Lance interrupted, refusing to meet Keith's eyes. "I'm INFURIATED." 

"I'm sorry..?" Keith said softly, slightly tilting his head to the side, his hand rested on his boyfriend's forearm gently.

"Prove it then!" Lance said with a pout, looking away with his arms crossed passively. He was acting like a child. He was a child and will most likely always be a child. In a way, Keith thought it was cute, but sometimes (times like this) it was just annoying and the only thing he felt like doing was smacking him or kissing him so hard he'll be too sore to even talk for the next 24 hours. 

"Um..okay.." Keith stuttered, looking around, then glancing at his phone "Well..what's your sexual fantasy?" 

Lance laughed, "Haha what kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it"

"Um..I wanna have sex with Chris Pratt"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Something realistic and achievable, dumbass"

"Fine!" he huffed. His expression then did a 180 and changed completely, eyes half-lidded and a smirk across his cheeks. He was now looking into his boyfriend's eyes, leaning forward and placing a finger over his swollen lips (swollen from biting them.) "I'll tell you, pretty boy" he whispered, placing one hand on Keith's leg and removing his finger to kiss his swollen pink lips, making their hue much more vibrant. He kissed him harder, almost as if he could read Keith's thoughts and knew what he wanted. Or maybe they were just that close. Keith could even guess what Lance's fantasy was, but he didn't want to be sure.

He could feel Lance's hot breath beating on his face as he pulled away from him again. He moved to Keith's ear, preparing to whisper into it as if this was his deepest darkest secret no one knew about. (Though he was sure someone knew about it, considering how much of a blabbermouth Lance was.)

"I want..to fuck with two guys at the same time" 

"Really? That's it?" Keith said, not surprised in the slightest. 

"No! It's not all! And I want you to be in the middle!"

"M-me..?" Keith stuttered, shuffling around a bit. 

"Yes you, baby, you know that." Lance kissed his forehead.

"Okay..who would be the third person?"

"Matt, duh. He's the only other person who's seen your dick. I wouldn't want my little Keithy being exposed to too many people. You are mine after all."

His...

"I...guess you have a point...and if it will help you to forgive me, then I guess I'll do it.." Keith looked down at his hands. He was wondering if Matt would even agree to do such inappropriate activities with the two. He did after all seem like someone who would be down for just about anything.

"Great!" Lance smirked, standing from the bed and walking over to where he had left his phone in the living room and brought it back with him. "While I'm calling him, hurry and get dressed for us. There's a bag in the living room." 

Keith looked a bit confused, but he obliged by walking into the main area, looking around for the bag Lance was talking about. Near the front door was a black plastic bag with no logo on it or writing. He slowly walked over to it and peeked inside. Inside were two more smaller black bags, one seemingly soft and the other cube-like. He lifted one of them and pulled out its contents to reveal a bundle of black and red lace and leather. It was, in fact, lingerie. Men's lingerie. Keith wondered if he would even fit in it, but for Lance, he would try. He carried it into the bathroom without bothering to check the other bag and dropped his clothing to the floor, stepping through the leather straps that were for his legs and slipping into the light, highly kinky clothing. He could wear it, thankfully, but he thought he looked a bit weird in it considering he was a male. A very muscular male at that. They were only bottoms.

Keith searched the living room for a blanket of some sort to cover himself, finding a red one that had been neatly folded on the backside of the couch. He wrapped himself in it and took the remaining black plastic bag into the bedroom again. Lance was sitting on the bed with his shirt off already. He had his phone in his hand, texting. 

"Matt is almost here, babe. So I want you to sit here and use the other thing I bought for you in the bag. I won't look until he arrives." 

Keith glanced down at the bag before curling up onto the bed next to Lance with the blanket. He took the box from the bag and opened I. Out he pulled was a round plug, coated with silver and black. He looked over at Lance, who nodded, before sitting on his hands and knees, one arm reaching around from under the cover and pushing his fingers in between the fabric of his wear and pressing against his hole gently. He wasn't too tight, considering the sex he had experienced already with Lance before, but still, he felt as if he wouldn't be able to fit the plug in. He really wanted to. 

"He's just about here, Keithy, hurry it up" Lance pressured, his phone now on the nightstand and his feet propped up on a pillow, watching Keith. He looked away as his two fingers pressed into his hole and stretched it a bit. The only sounds he made were small grunts of frustration as he attempted to push the shiny plug inside of him. He let out a gasp once it finally entered and sat there for a moment. He saw a small remote next to the box he had discarded and picked it up. He turned it on to allow the plug to vibrate in him. He reached around again to pull it in and out again. 

"He's here, keith" Lance smirked, standing from the bed and repositioning himself where he was facing Keith. "I told him to come on in, so keep the toy inside of you and come sit right now." 

He motioned to the space between his legs, allowing Keith more space if needed to sit facing away from him. Lance slowly began to wrap his arms around Keith and pulled the cover from him, tossing it to the side. He ran his hands along Keith's frontal body, making his breathing pick up the pace. Next thing Keith knew, the door to the bedroom swung open and Matt Holt was standing there with wide eyes. That astonished expression didn't take long to turn into a smirk as he shut the door behind him and stepped over to the bed. Lance made a beckoning motion with his hand, allowing the boy permission to touch his own boyfriend. Matt leaned in and pressed his lips to Keith's, holding his face gently, Lance breathing on the nape of Keith's neck, holding him more tightly now. 

"Take his shirt off for him, baby" Lance whispered to him, smiling as he watched his boyfriend lift his arms up to the ginger's shoulders and lift the shirt over his head, tossing it out of the way. Keith continued pressing his lips against Matt, pulling him forward and wrapping his arms around his neck. Lance was still holding Keith's torso tightly, one hand running all along his belly and chest, every so often playing with the lace on his outfit and twirling the strings around his fingers slowly. The way Matt moved his lips along his own seem almost experienced, though knowing Matt hardly ever dated anyone, at least that Keith knew of. He could feel his tongue swirling around in his mouth and sliding against the walls slowly. It wasn't as good as kissing Lance, but it was a nice relief. The way Lance kissed him felt more genuine and passionate. Lance took ahold of Keith's body and lifted him from his lap, letting him sit on the bed on his knees. He gently pushed him down to where he was on his hands and knees. Keith flushed a bright red from his cheeks all the way to his shoulders. "Lance..." he muttered, looking away. Lance giggled and placed his hands on Keith's ass, feeling it gently at first. He motioned for Matt to come over and pointing to the space in front of Keith. Matt stood on his knees and lifted Keith's chin with a smirk. He ran his thumb along his bottom lip before unzipping his jeans and pulling them down to his knees. Then his boxers went and revealed his averagely sized dick in front of Keith's face. Keith stared at it for a moment before Matt pushed it between his lips and watched it roll to the back of the boy's throat. Lance was still behind him, touching his thighs now, feeling every inch of his body. A light tingling sensation ran through him like electricity. Lance's every touch felt graceful and observing. Every so often he would place small kisses along the insides of his thighs and lower back, even licking. Keith shut his eyes tightly, taking all of Matt's dick into his mouth and sucking it until he could no longer breathe. Matt pulled it out and leaned over the boy to see what Lance had discovered on the other end. The darker male had pulled out a regular sized pink dildo and moved the fabric of Keith's clothing to fit it into his hole. Matt chuckled and licked his hand before spreading the saliva near the entrance, Lance further fitting it inside of his boyfriend. "You're tighter than usual, babe. Normally you can fit this in your ass easily. Are you tense?" Keith didn't answer. Lance decided to move the toy in and out faster to create a reaction from Keith, but he only pushed his face into the mattress and breathed heavily. "Aw you're no fun." Lance sighed. "Onto our next act then." Had Lance really planned all of this out? Lance switched places where he was in front of Keith, not hesitating to shove his large dick into his mouth, pushing it in and out, listening to Keith's gagging. He muffled his name a couple times as a sign that he wanted him to slow down, but Lance didn't stop until Keith closed his lips completely over the mass in his mouth and take it into his own hands to suck it. He could feel its hard surface as he slid his tongue up the base and to the soft head, sucking on it a bit more roughly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matt sitting behind him, marveling the roundness of his rear, running his hands along it much like Lance had been doing. He continued on until he felt a wet tongue pressed against his hole and sliding upward. He knew what it felt like to be eaten out before by Lance, but he couldn't help but moan as this happened, a bit of Lance's precum slipping into his throat and choking him. He let the dick fall from his lips as Matt's tongue rolled over the entrance one last time. Before he could get a break, a pair of hands grabbed his torso aggressively and turned him around to where he was laying on top of Lance stomach and facing Matt. "G-guys..this is embarrassing!" he shouted, closing his legs as Matt attempted to pull the lingerie from his body. Lance put a hand on his knee and began to slowly move his leg apart from the other, nibbling his ear gently. "Shhh be a good boy now, you look beautiful~" Lance whispered, allowing Matt to take his boyfriend's clothing off of him and toss it to the side. Lance hushed him as he began to whine a bit. He took his cock and placed it near his hole, beginning to push it inside. Keith shut his eyes tightly and breathed out heavily, wincing once the largest part entered him. Lance pushed upward until all of his cock was inside of Keith. "Fuck.. it's so big." "And you're going to become wrecked by the time we're done with you" Lance whispered. "I want you to cum for me, okay baby? Matt here is going to help you. I want you to cum in his mouth" Keith glanced back at his boyfriend before nodding and looking into Matt's hazel eyes. The boy leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Keith's dick, sliding his hands up and down again only to hear him moan softly. Lance began thrusting upward into Keith as he moaned louder, twitching beneath Lance's arms which had been wrapped tightly around his waist. "That's right, baby, let me hear your moans fill this room" Matt looked up, leaning forward to sloppily pressed his mouth to Keith's, which had been dribbling saliva. "Come on, Keith, cum for us" "Fuck..mm..Lance.." Lance thrusted faster, practically pounding him as fast as he possibly could, his cock hitting his prostate multiple times. "Aahh!~ Lance! Fuck-- fuck me!" "Beg for it, baby" Lance said, adding his hand to the two already stroking Keith's cock. "Fuck.. Lance it's so good!" "Oh really? I wanna hear you talk dirty. Tell me what you want, exactly" "Fuck, Lance, I just want your monster cock pounding my ass as hard as it can!" "More specific" "Fuck me out until I'm screaming, I want your cum inside of me!" "As you wish, your highness" Lance teased, bucking his hips upward as hard as he could, Matt now sucking Keith's dick at the same speed. Lance's thrusts became more fluent with every moan escaping Keith's mouth. Without warning, Keith felt a warm sensation shoot into him, causing his voice to hitch and his torso to twitch in pleasure. Lance slowly came to a stop, breathing heavily from exhaustion. When he took his cock from Keith's hole, he looked up at Matt, who had Keith's cum dripping from his cheeks and mouth. "What a good boy~ Behaving just the way I tell him. Isn't he a good boy?" he looked at Matt, lifting Keith's ass so Matt could examine, licking it gently. "A very, very good boy~" "Why don't you do this very good boy a favor and fill his ass with cum as well? What do you say, Matty?~" "I think that sounds just splendid. Keith, sweetie, come sit on my lap for me, baby~" Matt purred, opening his arms as Keith began crawling over to him, Lance's hands on his hips gently. Matt pulled him onto his lap, facing him, and reached up to kiss him. The raven-haired boy could feel his boyfriend creeping up behind him, placing his soft hands against his waist, a pair of lips gently pressed to his shoulder blades. "Mm..you're beautiful, baby" he whispered to him, his mouth making its movements all across his backside, from the nape of his neck down to his mid-back, and finally to his tailbone. Lance already knew where his sensitive spot was, but he hadn't come close to touching it just yet. Was he waiting for the climax? Or did he want some private intimacy after the three of them were finished? He knew Lance liked that kind of contact right before bed at night. In the dark room, he would often wrap his arms around Keith and find his sweet spot with his hands, first massaging it with his thumbs before disappearing beneath the sheets to kiss it, placing his beautiful hickies all over his pale skin. It was a nice feeling, something he always looked forward to before bed. He would do it if he noticed that his hickey was beginning to fade. He would renew it. As he could feel the slightly smaller mass of Matt's cock entering him, he shut his eyes tightly. He lowered himself further while he was still wet from Lance's cum and slid right now. He began to bounce up and down, slowly at first, then balancing his hands on the ginger's shoulders to move faster. Behind him he could feel Lance's hands beginning to slide their way to his chest and in between the creases of his collarbones. Lance placed a few kisses on his shoulder, near his neck, biting down on it only to make Keith yelp in pain. He then ran his warm tongue over where he had bitten into him and kissed it again. Keith's mouth held wide open as he fucked himself down on Matt's dick. It felt so good that he let out a low moan, lowering his forehead onto Matt's and receiving a light peck on the nose in return. Once he ran out of energy, he came to a stop and sat all the way down to wait for the ginger-haired boy to release into him. He did, finally, and allowed Keith to pull himself up from his lap. He then looked to Lance, almost as if he expected him to give him an order as of what to do next. By the look on his face he knew there was more planned that Keith would be the center of as always. Lance motioned for Matt to stand behind him as he held onto Keith's flushed pink shoulders in front of himself. First, he bent himself over Keith's back, with one hand balanced on the bed, the other gently running his hand through his long, black hair. He reached around to his forehead to pull it back before marking him as his territory with a sloppy kiss on his temple. Matt appeared behind Lance and did the same position as Lance did to Keith. He could tell where this was going. Lance hadn't been on the receiving end of sex too many times, but he had to the point where he knew what it felt like. He would sometimes let Keith top, although he was generally more prominent dominance-wise. Upon feeling Lance's cock inside of him, he breathed out slowly. He heard Lance whine a bit behind him, assuming he was just penetrated. He frowned and reached back to pet him comfortingly. "You're used to it, right?" he asked, only receiving a small sound from the much tanner boy. "He's a bit bigger than I am, so just make sure we start slow" Keith said loud enough for Matt to hear as well. Both boys nodded to him and continued their motions. Lance slowly began thrusting into Keith as Matt did to him. It was like a strange train, and Keith could tell it was a bit more of a difficult position to pull off, especially for the person in the middle performing both jobs. Finishing, all three of the boys were almost completely drained. Within a mixture of Lance's adorable moans, sweat, and cum, they were lying on their backs on the bed. But Lance wasn't finished. (That boy had a ton of stamina, dear lord.) He stood once again and gently lifted Keith up the way he had done earlier and put him in his lap, facing Matt. Keith's flushed completely red. "L-Lance, what are you doing??" "What does it look like? We're not done yet. I'm not stopping until you're completely filled up." "But...haven't I enough?" Lance smirked in response and spread Keith's legs. "Don't act so embarrassed now, we've both seen that pretty cock of yours. Not to mention you ass." Keith blushed and looked away. He glanced up to see Matt standing in front of him on the bed. He placed his hands beneath his rear and lifted it up to where he could put his cock inside and slid it right in again. Keith was more than wet by now. His hole had been dripping with cum from the start; it felt sore, a good kind of sore. But it was the kind of sore that made him just beg for more. It throbbed with excitement against his will, almost as if no matter how much his ass was pounded, he would never get enough to satisfy him (though he knew that was an exaggeration.) Before long, Keith could feel a second mass near his hole, just begging to be let in. One was already enough, but now they wanted two? In the same hole? He knew for a fact that it was possible, but it supposedly hurt like hell. Was he stretched enough to take two dicks at the same time? "Wait! Guys, I'm not--" Too late, Lance was already beginning to push his cock inside, making Keith shrill in pain. "Fuck! It hurts!" Lance slowly caressed his round ass gently, attempting to calm him down before licking his hand and placing it on Keith's full hole to lubricate it further. "Calm down, baby, it won't hurt for long. Just let us gape you and you'll end up loving it" Lance whispered, pushing until his cock was further inside of Keith than Matt's. Keith covered his mouth with a loud gasp, whining. "Fuck" he choked, feeling the two begin to move slowly at first. "Ah! Fuck, Lance! Babe, please stop it hurts!" he shrieked. Lance slowed down to a stop and began to massage around the area it was hurting. "I don't want you to bleed, so tell me how I can make it better" "Well start by making it slowly stretched. Otherwise, it's unnatural stretching and it stresses the muscles" Keith said softly, his voice all choked up from shouting. He felt Lance's cock slide its way out until only the tip was in. With one hand, he took Keith's wrist and moved it down to his entrance, telling him to massage and stretch the skin around it. He did so until he as almost completely numb to the feeling of the head of Lance's cock going into him. He moved his hand and used it to pull open until both masses were secure inside. He then relaxed back with heaving breathing, his head rested on Lance's shoulder. "Alright, here we go" Lance warned before thrusting into him. The piercing feeling of two cocks at once went from being torturous to just plain blissfully pleasurable. Keith's moans filled the room loudly. Never had he before let his voice hitch this loudly or as high-- never had he been comfortable enough to allow it to reach those volumes, but being closer with the two of them (his boyfriend and his friend's brother) helped him to open up a bit. The moment both of them came inside of him, he reached his final orgasm and twitched a bit before relaxing once more. But before pulling out, the three boys sat there for a long few minutes to take in everything. Lance was gently kissing and sucking on Keith's neck, making him his territory. Once the two had said their goodbyes to Matt, they began cleaning up. Matt said he wanted to help, but Lance insisted that they would do It themselves. Keith knew Lance all too well to know that this meant he wanted some alone time now. Once they finished changing the sheets and getting a shower (together of course) they decided to lie down in bed and hope to fall asleep there, Lance holding him as he usually did every night. And just as he did every night, he sunk down to Keith's special spot and renewed his mark on his left hipbone, gently, tenderly, and genuinely.


End file.
